fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
FLW Wrestling - Common Maneuvers
Strikes: *Back Club - A forearm strike to the opponent's back when he or she is bending down. *Back Elbow - A back of an elbow strike used when the wrestler's back is towards the opponent. *Backhand Chop - A slap to an opponent's chest using the palm of a wrestler's backhand. *Bell Clap - A double slap or a simultaneous slap to both cheeks of an opponent. *Big Boot - A boot normally to a running opponent's chest or head used by tall wrestlers. *Body Punch - Punch to an opponent's stomach. *Calf Kick - A jumping kick using the side of a wrestler's rear leg to strike the opponent's face or neck. *Chop Block - When a falling wrestler rams his or her shoulder into the back of the opponent's knee. *Clothesline - Holding his or her arm to a side parallel to the ground, the wrestler hits the opponent's neck or chest and knocks them to the ground. *Dropkick - Jumping sole kick to an opponent's chest or face that sees a wrestler twist and fall onto their side or front. *Elbow Drop - When a falling wrestler drives his or her elbow into anywhere on the opponent's body. *Elbow Smash - Tucking his or her hand to their chest, the wrestler makes a punching motion and hits the opponent with their elbow and forearm. *Enziguiri - A leaping kick to the back of an opponent's head. *European Uppercut - A forearm uppercut performed after a quick grapple where a wrestler brings his arm up to hit the opponent's chin. *Facewash - When a wrestler rubs the sole of his or her boot across a seated (against the bottom turnbuckle) opponent's face. *Fist Drop - When a falling wrestler drives his or her fist into anywhere on the opponent's body. *Football Kick - A kick to a seated opponent's chest. Also, a kick to the back of a seated opponent where the shin hits the back of an opponent's head. This can can also be executed to the stomach of an opponent getting up (one both hands and feet) or to the base of the spine of an opponent lying down with his or her foot. *Forearm Drop - When a falling wrestler drives his or her forearm into anywhere on the opponent's body. *Forearm Smash - When a wrestler strikes an opponent with their forearm. *Front Dropkick - A leaping sole kick to the opponent that sees the wrestler fall on his or her back. *Headbutt - A strike involving the user's head hitting the opponents. *Headbutt Drop - When a falling wrestler drives his or her head into anywhere on the opponent's body. *Head Punch - Punch to an opponent's head. *Gut Kick - A kick to an opponent's gut usually used to set up for a grapple maneuver. *Jumping High Kick (Gamengiri) - A jumping kick to the opponent's face, side of the head, or chest. *Knee Drop - When a falling wrestler drives his or her knee into anywhere on the opponent's body. *Leg Drop - When a falling wrestler drops the back of his or her leg on an opponent's chest, throat, or head. *Legsweep - Dropping to one knee, the wrestler extends his other leg and does a quick spin around to knock an opponent's legs out from behind. This kick can also be used as a kick to the front or back of an opponent's leg. *Low Dropkick - When a falling wrestler dropkicks an standing or running opponent's knee. *Mounted Punches - Positioned onto the opponent, an opponent's head is punched multiple times. This can happen with the wrestler standing on the second ropes over an opponent or by mounting an opponent on their back or chest. This move is normally comes after a double leg takedown or Lou Thesz press, but may also come after a crossbody. *Shin Kick - A kick to the side of an opponent's leg using the shin to strike an opponent. *Shoulder Block - A strike used when a wrestler keeps their arm down by their side and rams their shoulder into the opponent's shoulder or chest. *Spinning Sole Kick - The wrestler does standing 360 spin and kicks the opponent's gut, chest, face, or chin. *Standing Over Punches - Standing over a crawling opponent, a professional wrestler punches the opponent's head multiple times. *Throat Thrust - An open-hand uppercut with all fingers together delivered to an opponent's throat. *Turnbuckle Thrust - Holding both middle ropes, the wrestler drives his shoulder into the opponent's stomach or chest. Transitions: *Crossbody - *Mounted - *Tree of Woe - Grapples: *Arm Wringer - *Arm Drag - *Back Body Drop - *Back Suplex - *Belly-to-Back Slam - *Biel Throw - *Bulldog - *Catapult - *DDT - *Drop Toe-Hold - *Fallaway Slam - *Frankensteiner - *Gorilla Press - *Gutbuster - *Headlock Takedown - *Headscissors Takedown - *Hip Toss - *Hurricanrana - *Jawbreaker - *Mat Slam - *Monkey Flip - *Neckbreaker - *Piledriver - *Powerbomb - *Powerslam - *Rib Breaker - *Running Sunset Flip - *Russian Leg Sweep - *Samoan Drop - *Scoop Body Slam - *Scoop Slam - *Shoulderbreaker - *Snake Eyes - *Snapmare - *Snap Suplex - *Spinebuster - *Suplex - Transitions: *Arm Wrench - *Butterfly Suplex - *Collar-to-Elbow Tie-Up - *Crucifix - *Electric Chair Drop - *Fireman's Carry - *Gorilla Press - *Irish Whip - *Pumphandle - *Rope-Hung - *Scoop - *Short-arm - *Stepover Takedown - *Matrix - *Tilt-A-Whirl - *Wheelbarrow - Diving: *Diving Clothesline - *Diving Crossbody - *Diving Elbow Drop - *Diving Fist Drop - *Diving Frog Splash - *Diving Hurricanrana - *Diving Leg Drop - *Diving Moonsault - *Diving Splash - *Missile Dropkick - *Suicide Dive - *Vaulting Body Press - Transitions: *Springboard - *Slingshot - Submissions: *Armbar - *Boston Crab - *Chinlock - *Cravate - *Headlock - *Sleeper Hold - Transitions: *Chop Block - *Powerbomb - *Shin Breaker - *Snapmare - *Stepover Toehold - Pins: *Backslide - *Bridge - *Cover - *Cradle - *Crucifix - *Gedo Clutch - *Jacknife Hold - *Prawn Hold - *Rana - *Roll-Up - *Schoolboy - *Sitout - *Small Package - *Victory Roll - Transitions: *Back Suplex - *Fisherman Suplex - *German Suplex - *Northern Lights Suplex - *Powerbomb - *Sunset Flip - *Suplexes - *Wheelbarrow --> Victory Roll Category:FLW Wrestling